


Real

by lavendericecoffee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, some spoilers for Moxxi's Heist DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Reconciling with your past is a little easier, when you have someone you love right in your arms.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I also had no idea I'm gonna start 2020 with a Borderlands fic  
> but then I played TFTBL and yeah, that all happened
> 
> my biggest inspo was my dear friend [ Spok](https://spoks-illogical-art.tumblr.com/) who introduced me both to Borderlands and this ship <3  
> and yeah, u can see inspo from her art right from the first sentence sdfkjbn

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you but… I’ve actually never met a Jack doppelganger before you.”

Timothy looked at him skeptically.

“Uh, pretty sure you had. It’s not like we were allowed to talk about it publically,” he explained shortly. Well yes, that really was long story short.

Rhys only blinked several times. His expression dropped immediately as he tried to think of a witty and “I totally have seen it coming!” comeback. Instead, he just let out an awkward laugh.

“Yeahhh, yeah, that seems about right,” he bit his bottom lip and looked up at him. Immediately after, he saw Timothy’s expression change, so he continued, “Sorry, could’ve been more… Sensitive about it.”

“Don’t worry,” Timothy smiled just as awkwardly as he did. “It’s not exactly the first time that happened.”

He heard a sigh, as Rhys moved a little up from lying his head on Timothy’s knees, now resting against his chest. Tim’s heart felt a little bit more pound-y than usual. But without a second thought, he just took Rhys’ hand in his, cuddling him closer.

“I know I shouldn’t but... I still feel like I have to live in his shadow. Like I am myself but also forced to being him. It’s not weird since well, I _look_ like him but yeah… I wish it’d finally stop. I mean damn, I’m still getting used to saying my name out loud again,” Timothy continued, stroking Rhys’ hand.

Their hands moved together, as Rhys caught his palm in his own. He looked over at Tim’s hand. The hand that he and Rhys has actually designed together. It replaced the one he has tear from his own body. A part of his physicality that not only wasn’t Jack’s but also inherently his.

“Timothy Lawrence… You are much more than this face could ever give you. Jack would’ve never been half as amazing and brave as you are,” he looked back at him, upside down. His hand travelled to the crack on Timothy’s mask, the reminiscence of harsh reality, “And saying so myself you’re definitely hotter.”

“Thank you… I really appreciate everything you’ve done,” a soft smile shined on his features. “Also obviously, I look better than him, especially without that damn yellow sweater.”

Though Rhys shot him a smile, this whole situation reminded him of his own hardships. His expression dropped again. The hard real truth really was even harder to swallow.

“But I know what you mean. I… I’m still afraid that he might be there. Sometimes I kinda think I might hear him in my head a-and then what? I’ll be all gone.”

Timothy felt his heart sink at these words. He knew that Rhys usually turned this into a joke but this time it was all too painfully real. So he looked into his eyes and continued.

“Rhys Strongfork, you are here and you don’t have to worry about him. He will never come to you, not if I’m here,” his gentle tone filled the air. Rhys’ sweet smile filled him with more confidence, no Jack’s word could give. “God, I still hate your name.”

“Might change it sometime,” Rhys shrugged. “What about ’Rhys Lawrence’? Doesn’t it have a nice ring?”

Timothy felt his cheeks burn, “Eh, think about it some more, maybe.”

He let out a small laugh in return. Then he squeezed their intertwined robotic hands a little tighter, not being able to look directly into his eyes. To most these would seem just artificial but for Rhys, they meant everything. Everything that was real and theirs.

“He’s not… Real. He won’t be here anymore,” Rhys said, almost as a mantra.

“He’s not real now. But there is something real,” Timothy whispered amongst the reassurances.

Before Rhys could even ask, he saw him getting closer to his face, bending his back. Simultaneously, Rhys let go of his hand and drew himself much closer. Their faces met, softly pressing their noses back together. And then they drew for a kiss. Tim’s rough lips moving against Rhys’. Yet there was softness behind them. In his moves, his gestures. There was so much more to Tim than others saw. So much he loved about him.

Timothy grasped back again at Rhys, when he felt him trying to pull him even closer. He felt Rhys’ smile between embraces. Their lips moved gently, slowly. Like the world has stopped in this exact moment. The rush of Pandora was unachievable, if he held Rhys in his arms, sharing kisses beneath a great window with a view of stars.

It felt real. They were real.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope u liked it!! 💖


End file.
